Aria & Ezra: Graduation
by pinkxchuckle
Summary: Graduation day has finally arrived and Aria and Ezra coulnd't be more excited. See what happens to this adorable couple and how they ring in with the new freedom.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story So I hope y'all like it. Please give me some helpful advice and tell me what you think :) :) I will try to upload another chapter soon once I get your advice! :)

Thanks and Enjoy 3

"Aria Montgomery." My name ringed on the loudspeaker in the gym. I felt like I was flying as I made my way towards the stage. All eyes were on me for my 10 seconds of fame as I shook hands with the principal and received my diploma. I continued across the stage to shake hands with my other teachers as the loudspeaker announced the next name and Shane Moris approached the stage. As each teacher gave me their congratulations, I couldn't help but lock my eyes on the last teacher. My hand reached out and was meted by _his_. A shock was sent up my spine as always.

"Congratulations," Ezra said in his sweet silky voice. I returned a gracious smile and it felt as if time were frozen. I finally tore my eyes away and continued off the stage and back to my seat.

The time dragged on as I anxiously waited for the ceremony to end. I gazed at Ezra as he congratulated the rest of my class, his break taking smile. Once every few students he would steal a look at me. I returned a subtle smile. Finally, the principal announced the,

"Class of 2012," and the crowd went wild. I found Spencer, Emily, and Hanna and we all threw up our hats and hugged. We couldn't believe that we made it through together. Allie's murderer was never found, but A disappeared a year ago and we haven't heard anything since. It seemed to all just fade away.

We all took pictures and laughed and our parents cried, especially mine since I am their first child to leave them. I felt sad about the whole thing, but I couldn't help but feel happy since Ezra and I are now officially legal. Holing up in his apartment for 3 years was enough time and I am more than anxious to tell people about him. Not at first, of course.

"Aria, you're coming to my graduation party tonight right?" She asked enthusiastically, although hinting at if I was going to be with Ezra tonight.

"Yeah, I'll be there Han, maybe a little late." I responded, trying not to sound too excited. She smiled back and gave a little wink as she ran off to hug Caleb.

After an hour of plenty more hugs and pictures people departed the school, going off to graduation parties and celebrating. After sneaking away from my parents explaining that I was going to help Hanna set up, I drove as fast as I could to Ezra's.

I pulled over to park. Eying _his _car on the street, my heart pounded. I raced up the stairs, figuring it would be faster than waiting for the elevator. At last I made it to his door, trying to hold my composure and knocking calmly. Eagerness coursed through my veins as I heard his hurried footsteps coming to the door. It swung open with a blast of air.

With seeing his face, I automatically broke down and jumped into his arms. He held me up as I took his face in my hands and passionately kissed him. He then twirled me around and we both exploded into laughter of pure happiness. The second he put me down he both looked into each other's eyes. His expression was blank. There were no words to explain the moment; everything was how it was supposed to be. He started to smile which grew into a wide grin that was contagious. I let out a quiet squeal as we hugged again. He tore away and held my face in his hands. His familiar scent entranced my nose.

"I love you so much." His eyes smiled as he spoke.

"I love you more," I routinely replied. His face glowed his happiness. He abruptly grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips. He pulled away,

"Is that okay, that I did that?" He asked. All I did was smile and kiss him back with greater intensity than he has kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2: Ezra's POV

Chapter 2

Ezra POV

A few hours passed and I felt like I couldn't get enough of her. She lay next to me with her head up on my chest and my arm around her. My fingers fiddled in between hers. Every time I breathed her head moved up and down in rhythm with my heartbeat. Everything felt weightless now that Aria was no longer my student. Even though I never looked at her that way, it still felt…safer.

Her hair smelled of sweet vanilla. I reached my other hand around and tipped her chin up to face me. Her skin looked as radiant as ever. She looked perfect in my shirt that reached her mid-thigh with her hair tied up. She smiled with her pearly teeth and I reached down to kiss her softly on the lips. I realized that I would be happy for the rest of my life if I had her face to wake up to in the morning. Aria rotated herself so she was lying on top of me, with her cheek pressed against the top of my chest and her arms around my back. I lightly traced patterns on her arm and she began to laugh.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I can hear your heartbeat…it's so clear and harmonious." Aria smiled and seemed to concentrate on my heartbeat. Then she started to tap my chest in time with the beat. I suddenly grabbed her hand, and she looked up at me, slightly confused. I then wrapped her hand around the back of my neck, pulled her up closer, and our faces connected. Her lips moved at the same pace as mine. We both sat up, still connected and she straddled my lap as we continued. Unexpectedly she broke away and reached for her phone.

"Shit," Aria suddenly got up and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious why she was leaving, and not wanting her too.

"I'm sorry, Ezra, I was supposed to be at Hanna's an hour ago," She explained as she continued to get dressed. I felt bad for holding her up so I went to get her bag as she got dressed. She came out of my room in a hurry and took the bag from my hands, giving me a quick peck. I grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Please, say you'll see me soon," I begged, meaning it with sole sincerity.

"I will see you soon, I promise," she answered and gave me a more meaningful kiss that lasted a little longer, yet still had to be cut off. I watched as she threw on her jacket and rushed out the door, giving one last goodbye look, and she was gone. I knew I would see her again, most likely tomorrow, but I couldn't help but already miss her.


	3. Chapter 2: Aria's POV

This is the same chapter, except with Aria's POV. So i hope you like it and please review! I will try to have another chapter out tonight or tomorrow! Thank you for reading :) :)

Aria POV

It felt like time flew by. Ezra was more amazing than ever. I can't explain how happy I am. I stared at the wall, thinking, as my head raised and lowered with Ezra's breath. I thought about the future and if this were what it would feel like. I liked it, a lot. I started to breath rhythmically with Ezra's breathing. It felt as if the breath was one, rather than two separate bodies. Ezra seemed more relaxed now that I've graduated. Even though it didn't matter before, there was still that big elephant in the room no matter what we did. Now, it was set free and everything felt better.

Suddenly Ezra's hand grazed my chin, tipping my face up to look at his. I noticed him examining mine as I gazed into his. He was clean-shaven, even though I don't mind when he skips a day. His beautiful eyes shined right through me, as if he was looking into my soul. His breath smelled of a light mint that was simply irresistible. I smiled as he brought his lips to mine. I loved him; I completely loved him.

I wanted to be closer so I moved around so I was on top of his warm, bare chest. I wrapped my arms around him and I softly placed my cheek to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. Thump, thump…thump, thump. It sounded as beautiful as his voice and I caught myself smiling.

"What?" Ezra asked me, probably wondering what I was doing.

" I can hear your heartbeat…it's so clear and harmonious," was the best I could describe it. I listened again, and started to tap his chest in time with his beating. Ezra abruptly grabbed my hand and I shot him a look. Did he not like it? He then brought my hand around his neck and his intentions were clear. I brought my other hand around him as well while he pulled me closer to his face. Then, I started to sit up and he followed. I couldn't get enough of him. I straddled his hips as I continued to kiss him. I heard my phone buzz and I suddenly remember I was supposed to go to Hanna's party. Shit, what time was it? Had we lost track of time? It felt like it went by so fast. I reached for my phone.

_3 New Texts…_

**8:34 Hanna:** Hey Aria, are you coming? Don't want to rush you ;) but I was just wondering.

**8:56 Mom:** Honey, where are you? I stopped by at Hanna's and you're not here.

**8:58 Hanna:** S.O.S. Your mom is here! Get here ASAP.

"Shit," was all I could say. I quickly got up and ran to change my clothes. I was supposed to be at Hanna's at 8!

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked. I felt horrible that I was leaving so quickly, but I was more worried about what I was going to say to my mom.

"I'm sorry, Ezra, I was supposed to be at Hanna's an hour ago," was all I could say as I quickly rushed. I wanted to stay more than anything, but Hanna was my best friend and I couldn't stand her up. I would see Ezra soon again. Ezra left the room, and I was afraid he was upset. Once I had everything on, I checked my hair and went out of his room. Ezra was holding my bags. I grabbed them from him, gave me a kiss goodbye and started for the door. I was instantly spun around, facing Ezra again.

"Please, say you'll see me soon," he begged, meaning it with sole sincerity.

"I will see you soon, I promise," I answered and gave him a more meaningful kiss that lasted a little longer, yet still had to be cut off. I really couldn't wait to see him again. I threw on my jacket and opened the door, looking back one more to keep his face fresh in my mind and then left down the stairs and out to my car.


End file.
